


Summer Breeze

by ginyuurei



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginyuurei/pseuds/ginyuurei
Summary: You had a few things to say about Rui's new summer outfit.





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamicchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/gifts).



> 30 minute fic exchange/challenge with @kamicchis!  
> alt. title - nippin nops.

" _What do you think_ , producer-chan? ✩ " 

There were a few things you were thinking, none of which were the answer that Rui was likely looking for. 

First and foremost, it was .. _bright_. The vibrant shades nearly blinded you upon impact, an assortment of neon that would look _horrendous_ on anyone other than the blonde in front of you; though it wasn't quite as bright as Rui himself, beaming at you with a smile that nearly had you wheezing.

Secondly, the way it hung off his frame - Rui was slim, sure, but the way that he was leaning in front of you, bent slightly at the waist to grasp your hands; the thin fabric dipped further down his chest than you were sure it was meant to be.

Than it _should_ be, you thought, making a note to have a conversation with the stylist. 

"Hey, how come you aren't saying anything?" Rui huffed, squeezing your hands to catch your attention, "You don't like it?"

You quickly shake your head, scrambling to reassure him that you did - _you really, truly, honestly, without a question did_ \- like the new outfit. In your panic, you missed the way that he leans a little closer, weaving the fingers of his right hand with yours while the other takes hold of your chin, guiding your eyes to meet his own. The heat rises to your cheeks faster than you can stop it, and you let out a quiet squeak.

"Say, producer-chan," His tone sweet, Rui brings himself closer still, allowing his chest to bump against your own, "If you really don't like it.." His pout stretches into a devilish smile, tongue swiping over his lips as his eyes trail down towards your own.

".. why don't you _take it off?"_

**You choke.**

" _Just kidding!_  ✩ "


End file.
